


I'm Falling Harder Every Day

by NMFergus



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Klance Week 2018, Langst, M/M, klangst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 13:58:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13742403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NMFergus/pseuds/NMFergus
Summary: Yay! My first Klance week! Well, my first anything week in general lol. And of course, because it's me, I DIDN'T FIND OUT THAT IT WAS KLANCE WEEK TILL TODAY! Well, I can still catch up, right? Of course! Anyway, I hope you enjoy these one-shots based off of the prompts for this week. Also, I should mention, I'm making this omegaverse because that is my favorite AU, just above Altean Lance.Have a great day or night!





	1. Day One: Home/Earth

Keith found him in the observation deck, looking at the Earth. Keith watched as his mate stared longingly at the holographic image of their home planet. Lance was hunched over a cup of space hot chocolate, his eyes looking dull compared to their usual sparkle. 

Keith walked over and sat down next to Lance, wrapping an arm around the Cuban boy. Lance didn’t react besides resting his head on the alpha’s shoulder. 

“You miss them.” It wasn’t a question, but a statement. Keith knew about Lance’s homesickness, and he knew that it would probably never go away. 

Lance mutely nodded. He missed his family. He missed the warm beaches. He missed Earth in general. Lance was happy about his new family (the paladins of Voltron, Allura, Coran, and even most of the resistance) but he still just wanted to see his mother’s smile one last time. Or talk to his eldest sister about different skin care ideas. Or talk to his youngest older brother about different guns and shooting techniques.

Keith pulled Lance into a hug, avoiding the up in the latter’s hands. “Look, you know I’m not the best at words, and I don’t really have the same feelings about Earth that you do, but I’m here for you. You can rant to me, let your feelings out, or do whatever helps you. I’m here.”

Lance paused for a moment, then smiled and returned the hug. “For someone who’s terrible with words, that was pretty sweet. Well, for you that is~,” Lance teased, kissing the red paladin’s cheek.

Keith rolled his eyes, his cheeks starting to match his lion. “Whatever. Let’s get back to bed, weirdo.” 

“At least I have amazing hair compared to your trashy mullet.” Lance chuckled.

“Are you ever going to let that go?” Keith asked as he stood, offering a hand to his mate, to his omega. 

This time, Lance laughed, and the usual sparkle reappeared in his eyes. “Nope!” He popped the “p” as he took Keith’s hand, letting himself be dragged up and to their shared room.


	2. Day Two: Failed Mission/Leader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I just wanted to say that this was inspired by a tumblr post I saw on Pinterest a little bit ago that basically said going by what traits the black paladin is required to have, leadership being one of them, Keith shouldn't have been able to pilot Black. Leadership requires someone who is willing to lead, and people willing to follow. Lance matches that more than Keith, so it would've made more sense for Lance to pilot the black lion. Anyway, explanation over, here we go with the chapter!

When Shiro disappeared, everyone had thought that Keith, who Shiro had wanted to take over, would be the new leader, the paladin of the black lion.

There was a problem with that though. Keith was missing a very important trait that leaders needed, one that stopped Black from letting him take over.

He wasn’t willing to lead. 

Sure, people would follow him, but he didn’t want to lead, to take over the team. So, he couldn’t lead Voltron. There was someone else though, someone who was willing to lead, and people would follow. 

Lance. 

It had been a surprise at first. No one had expected the only omega on the team, the paladin with hidden insecurities, the one who was deemed the goofball, to be the next best pick for the black paladin. But, to everyone’s shock, and Keith’s secret relief, Black chose Lance to lead.

Their first mission was rocky, but it was to be expected. There were two paladins who were in vehicles that they weren’t familiar with. Allura took Blue since Lance was now piloting the black lion, and it took a little bit for her to realize that the lions were different than any ship. Lance wasn’t used to a bigger lion to maneuver around, so he took a lot of hits their first fight, but after a while, they both got used to the new situation.

In their latest mission, however, something happened. Lance made a bad call, and Hunk almost ended up in a healing pod because of it. They managed to win the battle, and aside from Hunk no one had any serious injuries, but that didn’t stop Lance from immediately going off on his own after the fight, wanting to be alone. Not after he apologized to Hunk for what must have been the 30th time. 

Everyone told him that it wasn’t his fault, that everyone made mistakes, but when Keith found him sitting alone in their room, eyes puffy and red, the red paladin knew that Lance didn’t believe what the team had said.

Keith felt a sense of deja vu as he sat down next to Lance, holding the omega in his arms. 

“Hunk got hurt because I made the wrong call.” Lance looked at Keith, giving the alpha a look that shattered his heart. “I made a mistake and it got someone hurt.”

Keith shook his head, pulling Lance into his lap. “Did you make a bad call? Yes. Did Hunk get hurt? Yeah. But that’s ok, because Hunk will recover, and everyone makes mistakes Lance. I’m honestly surprised it didn’t happen sooner.”

Lance rolled his eyes. “Great, thanks for making me feel better.”

Keith still was surprised whenever Lance whipped out his dry, emotionless sarcasm. “That’s not what I meant! I just...I mean that I think that it’s awesome that the mistake happened later than sooner? Ugh, you know I suck at words!” Keith threw his hands in the air in a defeated gesture. “What I’m trying to say is you’re a great leader, and mistakes happen.”

Lance eyed Keith, eyes showing a mixture of emotions. “You’re right, you do suck at words.” He chuckled. “But, you did manage to cheer me up a little. I might feel even better if I got a kiss too~!”

Keith rolled his eyes, but he was smiling. He then gently grabbed Lance’s face and pulled him into a kiss. They weren’t seen by anyone for the rest of the day.


	3. Day Three: Blushing/Hot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't that long, but I hope you still enjoy!

Lance doesn’t remember how it was brought up, but he was fascinated by how passionate Keith and Pidge got when talking about solipsism, the belief that only one’s mind for sure exists. 

It started when team Voltron were all sitting in the lounge room, trying to stay cool after the heater malfunctioned and turned the castle into a sauna. Everyone, minus Coran who was trying to fix the problem, was just talking, reading, doing anything to keep their mind off the heat. Lance was the only one who wasn’t that affected, coming from the burning Cuban heat.

Then Keith and Pidge started talking about solipsism. Everyone’s attention was turned to the two who were ranting about their theories on the idea. Lance offered little input, content with just sitting next to his mate. 

Keith threw up his hands in frustration and looked at Lance. “If all of this is just a creation of my mind, then you’re the best thing I have come up with!”

Now, Lance was used to flirting. He flirted with practically anything that could walk. Being flirted to though, that was a completely different thing. Lance feel his face start to heat up, not due to the broken heater. His skin started to turn a cherry red. 

Keith looked at him curiously, wondering what had caused such a reaction. “Lance, are you ok?”

Hunk gave Keith a surprised look. “Keith, that was like, the best pick up line ever.”

Keith gave Hunk a weird look, before thinking back to what he said. Once he realized what exactly he said, he started blushing too. “I-I didn’t mean it as a pickup line, I was just telling the truth.”

Lance blushed more. “I, well, thank you. You’re the best thing I could imagine too.” 

Keith blushed more. “Thanks.”

The two were red from more than the heat the rest of the day.


End file.
